


A Prince, A Deity

by rtmr



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, character death but not really??, im...........sorry.........
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtmr/pseuds/rtmr
Summary: It's the middle of a story between a prince and a forest deity, who meet with kisses and promises.It's not much of a fairy tale.





	A Prince, A Deity

 

A young prince walks into a forest with sure steps, tanned skin flushed from the heat or maybe from eagerness. It betrays the neutral expression he tries to keep up. His blond hair is gently swept out of his eyes by a cool breeze. He can't help the tug of his lips and the serene feeling in his heart. The other is near and so the blond closes his eyes. When he opens them again, he's blinded by the forest's deity. His skin glows in the sun seeping through the tall trees.

 

He's in love with the forest deity.

 

It is one meeting of many that have come to pass. Just like many before this, fleeting but like breathing fresh air, their lips meet. It's a soft and tender kiss, a kind of kiss they've shared and committed to memory. The bubbly feeling rises in their chest until they're only pressing their mouths together through giddy smiles.

 

The prince takes off the heavy fabric clasped to his shoulders and lays it on the grass. As he sits down on it, he reaches his hand out and the deity takes it with a small quirk of the lips. This feels different, new, as he watches the human's eyes shine with intent. The prince's hand shakes from nerves as the deity lets himself be pulled down. The deity sits on the others lap as the prince interlaces their fingers and it's familiar in its warmth. The deity chuckles at the sweat that forms from the hold onto his own cool hand.

 

It makes him bold, and so he turns towards the prince, taking off the thin crown atop the blond's head and laying it on the green grass. As the other parts his lips to ask what he's doing, the deity presses a hard kiss against full lips. The man beneath him startles, unmoving until the deity mouths at his lips, pulling on the soft flesh. And the prince melts, resting his free hand on the deity's slim waist. His fingers dance along the slight curve of the others hips. The deity sighs as the prince slides his hand up his back, massaging at the firm muscles twitching under his ministrations.

 

The deity presses closer, bringing his arms up to circle the others neck. He tilts his head and swipes his tongue across fervent lips, granted access almost instantly. The prince kisses and pushes the deity until he's laying across the makeshift blanket. The man pulls back from the kiss, watching the deity closely. The deity's silver hair is fanned out on the fabric, silky and shining with the vibrant orange of the sun rays. His icy blue eyes are hooded, softened from his neutral sharp expression. Swollen pink lips part, sucking in air as the deity's chest heaves.

 

He's beautiful to the prince, and the deity shies from being told so. A pretty blush paints milky skin and the man can't help but feel like all the stars have only ever shined for them. He leans down, kissing the long expanse of the deity's neck while he parts his companion's legs to situate himself between them. The deity inhales sharply when the prince scrapes his teeth at the junction of his neck. It sends a hot sensation down his spine and he flushes his cheek against the warm human's hair. He breathes in the sweet flowery fragrance of the other.

 

The human feels up his leg absently as the silk of the deity's own clothing gives way. He rubs and grasps at the back of his thigh until the deity lets out a small whimper when the prince digs his fingers into the flesh of his ass. The prince asks if he's okay, worry marring his face while the deity's own pumps hot with blood. His hands are holding onto the prince's biceps painfully. He loosens his grip, glancing up nervously. The human has never seen the beautiful, powerful being look so small.

 

He kisses the deity, kisses his forehead, his nose, his jaw. He peppers even more on rosy lips until he has the deity giggling against him, squirming under the prince. Its a warm and gentle vision, the deity smiling lovingly up at the human, delicate fingers brushing blond strands behind reddening ears. The deity brings the human down to kiss him again, fully, passionately. The prince feels like he'll weep from happiness.

 

The prince is in love, he's carrying indecipherable, full feelings, yet he could detail his love for eons.

 

The deity is in love, feeling full of purpose, like he's somehow been listless until he met his prince.

 

They make love, slow and deep into the night. The deity's moans float away into the seemingly endless expanse of his forest, and the prince fills him with his every desire and confession. They don't forget to kiss, sounds spilling forwards from each others mouths and down into their swelling hearts.

 

It is not the first time the prince has told the deity that he loves him, and it is not the first time the deity has repeated those same words to the human.

 

However, it is the last time.

 

The forest feels empty and silent.

 

The deity held out hope for the first year his prince is away. He might not have the same notion of time as a human, but he knows when its been too long. Then the following year comes and goes, but time starts crawling at a snail's pace.

 

And so, the forest suffers, but the deity is past taking care of himself. He doesn't bask in the sunshine anymore, he doesn't enjoy in the fruits offered by his trees, he stays away from the lakes full of life. He becomes sickly, his forest dying along with him.

 

After so long, his name is called out and it echoes through the trees, vibrating through branches and following the winds. The deity hasn't heard his own name spoken into existence in what may as well have been lifetimes, and his eyes water at the familiar, deep and rich voice calling out to him. He rushes his tattered body towards the sound, his soul aching once again with love. A small voice stops him in his tracks as he nears.

 

It calls out to its father.

 

He watches his prince carry a child on his hip; a child that looks like him, with big, droopy eyes, sun kissed skin and blond hair. And the prince smiles down at the child, looking radiant and healthy, even more grown and handsome than the shy man he held once.

 

The deity's eyes blur, heavy tears threatening to fall down his gaunt cheeks.

 

“Sehun?”

 

The deity's breath is caught in his throat as it constricts painfully. He tries hiding in the shadows of his forest, but the prince catches him. The prince's eyes widen at the withered deity, drastically different from what his memory supplies. His robes fall off his bony shoulders and his hips jut out even through the silk covering his body.

 

The wind picks up, thrashing violently against the father and his child. The baby cries out as the prince holds him protectively. The deity can't control it, not calming as he watches the pleading look of his once lover's eyes. The prince falls to his knees, crying out the deity's name, but the deity is suffocated by the revelation that the reason his prince had abandoned him was because he found someone else.

 

He dared to bring the evidence of his betrayal to his forest, the forest that he had given himself heart and body to the prince. The deity could curse the prince, the prince's child, the entire kingdom just outside his forest and make them all suffer and hurt the way he does.

 

The deity was in love with his prince.

 

When the prince could finally look up, feeling the winds settle into a piercing silence, a circle around him and his child is left barren. The trees are charred for miles and the deity is gone. The child in his arms squirms, looking around and no longer crying. The child touches the blackened earth under them and brings it up for his father to inspect.

 

The prince, now a king with a heavy crown, can no longer hold the sobs that are choked out of him. He digs his fingers into the lifeless soil. His child cries, not understanding his father's mourning.

 

He doesn't return to the clearing in the forest.

 

Not until he's near death.

 

With his deity gone, his kingdom was next to wither. It becomes a war torn nation, barely hanging on by a thread. The king is reckless, his son, now a young man, watches him become a shadow of the strong presence he used to be, leaving foreigners to take advantage.

 

The boy was used to watching his father disappear into the dying forest outside their castle walls, coming back with just a bit more of his own life chipped away each time. His father didn't look at the queen anymore, but she never seemed to resent him for it. His son felt an overwhelming sadness for him.

 

As time blurs, the war is just outside the castle gates, what is left of the forest watching on. The king imagines his deity calling him, a faint whisper in the wind, but it's enough to have him pull at the reigns of his horse frantically.

 

His horse bucks in a wild panic from having its reigns pulled forecefully and the king falls from its saddle. He barely registers the deep pierce under his ribs. The king stays on the ground where he's impaled as the perpetrator is then cut down and crumbles lifeless next to him.

 

The king is tired; he feels his bones seep with a sense of relief. The pain that runs heatedly through his body reassures him, somehow.

 

The tragic story of his life is almost at an end, and he smiles through the cracks of his chapped lips.

 

The king faces the forest, imagining a glowing white specter hiding in between trees, as if begging to be chased with a flirtatious glance. He wants to chase the ghost deep into the forest, the familiar figure letting itself be caught and showered in kisses until they are breathless.

 

He's rushed back to the castle, but his fate is sealed as he sputters blood from his throat. The defeated king is pale, feverish, and delirious. He calls out for a name his son only recalls in nightmares that woke him in a cold sweat.

 

The king pleads towards the queen as he became weaker, begging to be taken to the forest one more time. The doctors and advisers warned the queen against it, as if resting would bring their king back. She looks at her husband. He wants to face his demise.

 

She knows he's in love.

 

But he isn't in love with her.

 

The king has been waiting tortuously and she would honor his request.

 

She held the king's hand as she had his knights carry him on a bloodied cot to the forest, son following wordlessly. The king stops her in a clearing, smiling sincerely for the first time in years. His smile was tight, pained, when he was forced to marry her. His last smile was for when their son was born.

 

His smile had once disappeared with the forest, but here it was again as he's laid on the sprouting grass of black earth. He felt his peace for the first time since he's been tormented with his grief at having lost his most precious love all that time ago.

 

The queen holds her son as they say their goodbyes. The king closes his eyes with a faint, knowing smile. The wind has started picking up, the wails of their people deafened by it. The king feels the breeze sweep away his wild hair.

 

When the king opens his eyes again, he's blinded by the forest's deity, his lost lover standing over him. The world is the way it was when they could still hold each other. The king was just a prince now, and he stays on the green grass despite his body filling with life. He prefers to look up at the deity who glows with the rays of the sun that seep in through tall trees.

 

His cheeks flush red, tear streaked as his prince calls him beautiful once again.

 

The prince has always been in love with the forest deity.

 

The deity has never stopped loving his prince.

 

A cool body lays down next to the prince, pressing kisses against his temple and eyes mist with years of unshed tears. The prince turns to the deity, peppering the other with wet kisses from trembling lips. He pushes himself up just to hover over his lover, cradling the deity's face to kiss everywhere he can reach. When they part enough to look deeply into each others eyes, the being beneath the prince held worlds in his smile, as well as his entire heart.

 

The prince looks down at his love, taking in every detail. The deity's silver hair is fanned out on the grass, glossy and soft. His pale skin is hit with the rays of the sun, making him look ethereal. His piercing blue eyes reflected the prince's own affection. His finger traces the deity's brow, his nose, lips, the sharp bone of his jawline. He's really there.

 

With one more press of impossibly pink lips against his own, the deity finally speaks.

 

“Jongin, let's meet again in the next life.”

 

“Sehun, please, let's just stay here--”

 

“Let's find each other again, in a time when we can always be together. Let's make it last longer.”

 

“But what if I--”

 

“Jongin, you'll find me, and if you don't, I won't let you live it down in the life that you do.”

 

Sehun tries joking, but the pinch of his eyebrows and the wet corners of his eyes betray him. It's goodbye for now and Jongin can't do this again.

 

Sehun silences Jongin before he can plead, a soft shush flowing from his lips as he bumps their foreheads together.

 

The prince grips the silk of the deity's robes tightly in his calloused hands, holding on just a bit longer. With one last press of a tender, heart broken kiss, the world disappears, and with it, a prince and a deity.

 

 

__

 

 

Two boys explore a forest, clumsy limbs tripping on brush and roots and giddy giggles echoing through towering trees. As one of the boy's birthday was just around the corner, coming with it his adolescence, he had begged his best friend to come explore the forest encroaching on the older boy's back yard. The tan boy lost the battle as thin, pale fingers swung his own hand back and forth. Coupled with puppy eyes, he relented far too easily.

 

He wants to confess that he's always been afraid of the forest but he loves his friend dearly.

 

Their expedition leads them to a small clearing with long, lush green grass. They run around with wild, beating hearts, their legs cutting paths through it easily. It's beautiful, the older boy decides as he watches his young companion's skin glow with the sun, raven locks swept away with the breeze. Pink lips pull prettily on the pale boy's face, eyes scrunching up into gleeful crescents. He can't stop the grin on his lips as he chases after his best friend.

 

He tackles the thinner boy easily onto the tall grass, both laughing loud and content. When the adrenaline drains away, they're enveloped by a comfortable silence. As the tanned boy looks down at the younger, his breath catches a little. Their faces are so close and his friend looks at him with--

 

Expectation?

 

They're still quite young, unsure of what to make of their feelings, but there was a want for something. A desire for more.

 

Jongin finds out he's in love with his best friend a couple of years down the road and confesses at the clearing they call their own.

 

Sehun finds out he's been in love with his best friend since he could remember, kissing Jongin as the sun set over sprawling trees.

 

For now, however, it was just the two of them in their own world. This time, the world won't fade away to nothing. Their paths keep intertwining as they try to live out the rest of their lives and the ones that come after this one happily.

 

It's a deal that has been sealed with a single kiss long ago.

 

Jongin falls in love with a forest deity from the myths he grows up with.

 

Sehun falls in love with a prince forgotten in the myths he grows up with.

 

Two boys find their way to a clearing that welcomes them with a breeze and the warm rays of the sun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> finals are over and im done being sick!!!!! so i wanted to type an actual fic since i cant come up with anything for the other one 
> 
> ive been tryna sort out my mistakes, so theres like a few minor changes, but nothin much tbh


End file.
